


paintball

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A little thing, Gen, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Class 3-A plays paintball.//Enstars Ficember Day 3:  ̶̶K̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶s̶/Favorite Class (3-A)





	paintball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote nearly 2k yesterday so I'm letting myself off easy today.
> 
> I'm so tired
> 
> This isn't good

“Let's go in from the side!” Chiaki yells, before sliding his way across the field. Dirt and mud build up in the side of his pants and Izumi wants to vomit.

 

He hates these kinds of dirty, primitive activities, but Madara and Eichi as a combined force isn't something you can just turn away from.

 

Unless you're Shu, of course, in which case, if you screech loud enough, you'll be left off to the side of the field.

 

Kaoru sighs behind Izumi, paintball gun in one hand, and his phone in the other. “He just goes off and does whatever he wants.”

 

“Yep. And with how he's playing, he's not even going to win the game for us! Look at the idiot go!” Izumi huffs, leaning back against the tree. A hand brushes against his hair and he looks up. “Huh?”

 

Kaoru is in the tree, a hand extended for Izumi. “C'mon, let's go watch them from a nice perch. And take your gear.”

 

It's absolutely awful trying to balance in the branches like this, even with Izumi's balance. He can hear faint yelling and rustling under the two of them, and wonders what on Earth is going on down there.

 

They get to the clearing, looking out over the three on the opposing team.

 

Madara is running laps around the clearing circumference, yelling out chants for Chiaki, who must be hiding in the bushes nearby.

 

“Come out, Chiaki-san! Trust your Mama, it isn't even going to hurt!”

 

In the center of the field, Eichi is on his hands and knees laughing at Madara's antics, and Keito kneeling in front of him trying to keep him from doing something to risk himself.

 

Keito takes Eichi's head and pulls it up against his chest, hugging the frail body close and warning Madara that  _ 'if you put Eichi at risk like that one more time, you won't like the consequences!’ _

 

“Just get a room already,” Kaoru mutters, shaking his head.

 

“I know, right, it's so annoying how much they flirt,” Izumi replies.

 

Just as Kaoru opens his mouth to respond, the two of them hear something—or  _ someone _ —dart out of the bushes under them.

 

_ Chiaki, you idiot. _

 

“Welp, there goes our passionate hero,” he hears Kaoru mumble, reaching out for his paintball gun.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Chiaki is, predictably, pummelled with shots from Madara, and goes down with hardly a fight.

 

Gripping his own gun, Izumi waits for Kaoru's signal.

 

“Morisawa was the only one on their team really playing, right? Maybe it's our win?” Keito asks Madara, not noticing the duo up in the trees.

 

But Eichi does, and grabs Keito's arm to point in their direction.

 

“There we go,” Kaoru whispers, before aiming is gun and taking a shot. It takes Madara by surprise, and despite his skill, the surprise shot gets him easily.

 

Keito, instead of playing properly, makes himself into a human shield for Eichi, who is surely going to die with how hard he's laughing. It's not hard for Izumi and Kaoru's remaining shots to get them, making it their win.

 

A whistle blows from over in the clearing, Shu declaring the white team as the winner. Watching Shu try to step over the mud as Keito frantically hugs a hysterical Eichi while Chiaki and Madara enthusiastically talk in the background, Izumi can't help but smile, returning Kaoru's high five.


End file.
